The present invention relates to a hammer insert with a bullet shaped tip. In particular, to a hammer insert for securement to a hammer of a size reducing machine, with a distally located bullet tip.x
Prior art asphalt and concrete stripping machines have used bullet shaped inserts or tips for size reduction. This design typically incorporates a pointed cone or partially specially shaped tip joined to a round threaded end for removable attachment to the stripping machine. The tip presents a sharp pointed end that impacts the surface of the material being size reduced. The tip requires removal and replacement when worn from repeated impact. This requires frequently stopping operation of the size reducing machine to complete the maintenance work.
Additionally, the conventional bullet tip design provides little contact area for mounting the insert to a hammer. This makes the prior art bullet tip inserts susceptible to loosening during operation. A loose insert can dislodge during operation causing damage to the machine, and this represents a dangerous operating condition.
Furthermore, the prior art bullet tip design cannot be used with other types of standard size reducing machines, like tub grinders, rotary hammermills, and other machines that use the traditional rotatable bolt-on insert design. The difference between the bullet tip and bolt-on inserts requires the use of different methods of attachment, which make the inserts non-interchangeable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a bullet tip insert that allows for use with a wider range of size reducing machines.
An object of the present invention comprises providing an insert for attachment to a hammer of a size reducing machine for use in size reducing waste material.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following specification, drawings, and claims.
The present invention intends to overcome the difficulties encountered heretofore. To that end, the present invention embodies an insert for attachment to a hammer of a size reducing machine for use in size reducing waste material, comprising a body with a centrally located mounting hole to allow for attachment of the insert to the hammer. The body also includes a bullet shaped tip distally located in relation to the body, wherein the tip can size reduce waste material on impact.